Clocks have been driven by one or more weights since early times, such clocks usually having a case or cabinet for enclosing the weights and other mechanism not required to be displayed; e.g., the face and hands, for indicating time. As is known, these weights are suspended within the clock from one end of a flexible element, such as a chain or cord, the other end of which winds around the shaft of a gear of the like. The descent of the weight under gravity rotates the shaft and gear in one direction, such rotation being stepwise in increments controlled by a so-called escapement mechanism, which is in turn actuated; e.g., by a swinging pendulum. Such case clocks frequently embodied high levels of craftsmanship of both the clock maker and the cabinet maker and consequently became prized possessions of those fortunate enough to own them, typically being passed from one generation of a family to the next until some unhappy circumstances necessitated their disposal to a new owner with whom the process was repeated.
Clocks of this type often were provided with ornamental labels or plates identifying the clock maker or cabinet maker responsible for their construction and similar ornamental plates identifying an original or prominent owner thereof may well have been applied to their case in some instances. However, the number of such identifying plates that could be mounted on a given case without seriously detracting from the visual aesthetics of its design and finish were obviously limited so that little possibility existed for creating any continuing association between these clocks and their owners.
Similarly, it was known to apply engraving or other ornamental embellishment to the face of the clock pendulum and indicia relating to a particular owner or a possible event or experience associated with such clock could conceivably have appeared on the pendulum face of some clocks. Obviously, however, a pendulum has only two faces, thereby severely restricting the number of possible identifications that could be created in this fashion. No doubt, additional pendulums could be provided but, in any event, at any given time, only one face of one pendulum could be in visually exposed position within the clock, via the usual door or glass panels provided in the clock case.
"Family Bibles" have traditionally served to give a record of significant events or episodes occurring in the life of their owners, especially births, deaths, and the like. However, families following this tradition are becoming in creasingly rare and even when such a family record is maintained, such Bibles are usually stored in some secluded library shelf or closet and being consulted only infrequently at best, are of only limited assistance in bringing to the conscious understanding of its family members a continuing refreshed recollection or remembrance of important milestones in the history of that family which served to shape its identity and character.
Case clocks continue to be manufactured and sold in modern times and still, as a rule, exhibit fine quality work manship both in clock mechanism and finished case and therefore also tend to become treasured possessions of even present day purchasers. With only minimum care and attention, they last almost indefinitely and are transmitted from generation to generation with virtually the same respect as did their antique predecessors. The attachment or association that develops between clocks of this type and their owners would obviously be enhanced and strengthened if it were possible to adapt these clocks, without impairing their desirable ornamental quality, for the memorialization of special events or episodes experienced by an owner during his tenure and thereby provide, a record and reminder for consequent generations which could be augmented as time goes on to include similar significant occasions for each subsequent generation.